Food Chain
by Daryl Ann
Summary: While exploring a forest planet, the team realizes too late that they're not at the top of the food chain. Darn those poisonous plants. FINISHED!
1. foe liage

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Stargate Atlantis, just borrowing the characters for awhile.

**Spoilers: **none

**A/N: **Don't know what it is with plants...they keep popping up in my stories!

**Food Chain**

_by Daryl Ann_

Unable to turn his head or utter a sound above a harsh wheeze, he realized that with each successive breath the pain increased as it became more and more difficult to draw air into his oxygen deprived lungs.

He could identify a burning, tingling, venomous stinging sensation in his lower left leg just above the boot. It felt as if the entire lower leg were vibrating in protest.

Unsure of what exactly had happened, he'd reacted to the initial flash of pain by lashing out. Maybe some sort of insect or small animal had been unfortunate enough to become entrapped underfoot. He'd had his share of minor run-ins with troublesome fauna during his years living mostly without formal shelter. He'd been scratched, bitten, stung, nipped, and even (only once) defecated upon. In a knee-jerk reaction he kicked at the unseen threat.

Nothing scurried from the undergrowth.

As he lifted his foot preparing to inspect the now throbbing 'bite', he watched in fascination as the plant life he had stepped on straightened and stiffened in response to the release of pressure from it's adjoining hidden root system.

The delicate looking golden flowering plant was equipped with some of the most vicious looking spines he'd ever seen on this world or any other. Tiny glistening droplets of whitish liquid appeared to be trembling at the tip of each one. He was certain that he'd come in contact with several of them, each inflicting its own agonizing form of revenge for being trodden upon so carelessly. Any hopes that his clothing might have protected him somewhat were dashed as he hastily lifted his pant leg to discover several bloody trails trickling aimlessly and disappearing into his boot.

And damn, it hurt.

It was only a matter of seconds before the seriousness of the situation began to set in. His muscles refused to cooperate as he attempted to alert the others to the danger which lurked nestled amongst the various and assorted greenery.

The rest of SGA1 had gone ahead. He was gladly covering the rear for his teammates, scanning for danger...

Danger, well he guessed he'd found some.

Laboring now for each and every breath, he hoped that he could hang on until one of them noticed his absence. He knew they would not find it unusual that it was quiet behind them. His stealth belied his size.

Idle banter was foolish and unnecessary. He liked to stay focused, on task. Talking incessantly, that was McKay's way. He supposed the scientist used excess conversation as a means of deflecting tension or insecurity. It was hard to take at times...the man had it down to an art form.

Ronon had probably not spoken as many words in his lifetime.

Wishing he could find his voice now, he concentrated on willing his lungs to pull just one more breath. Every muscle screamed in pain as the poison coursed through his system unchecked.

This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be dying. Not like this.

Enemies were to be battled fearlessly. Rarely did his opponents stand a chance in a fair fight. Physical strength and prowess was paramount not only for his own survival but for that of his team.

_Helpless_..._death without honor_, _unexpected_..._unforeseen_. Cheated.

The world around him began to gray.

How ironic, the last thing he would ever hear was Rodney McKay's ongoing one sided manic conversation muffled by the living wall of vegetation between them. The dread he felt increased as the voice faded with distance.

Through slitted swollen eyes, his remaining vision faintly distinguished one dainty yellow blossom which seemed to taunt the mighty Satedan warrior's moment of weakness and defeat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know, I'm really surprised there aren't more bugs here…There should be bugs. Not that I want bugs here. But, seriously…all these trees, and …oh and …WHAT _is _that smell? Teyla, slow down already. Can you get Sheppard's attention up there…and…. can't you smell that? That is _so_ not good. I'm thinkin' dead thing, and phew! I'ts getting stronger which means we're heading straight for it…. Might I suggest an alternate route?... Sheppard, hey SHEPPARD!

Colonel John Sheppard turned with a slightly exasperated look in the physicist's direction.

"Suck it up Rodney. This happens to be the most direct route through this part of the forest. We're not gonna let a little stink cost us more time than we've got."

"Easy for you to say, I think it's going to make me sick"

"Your color is beginning to look ….unnatural," Teyla added.

"Yes, well, thanks for noticing. I was hungry before I smelled…_that, _whatever it is. I may never eat again."

"Somehow I doubt that," Sheppard smirked and exhaled impatiently. Just breathe through you mouth Rodney"

"Oh, like that'll help. The smell's bad enough. I can't imagine how tasting it is going to make it any better." Rodney barely finished speaking when the wafting breeze shifted slightly. Putrid noxious micro-particles assaulted the olfactory senses as Rodney tried in earnest to suppress the gag he knew was less than one breath of stench away.

Curious, Sheppard began inspecting the surrounding area for the source of the offending breezes.

"You can NOT be serious!" Rodney squeaked as Sheppard raised his hand to beckon them over to a flowered area beneath a large vine- entangled tree.

Teyla and Rodney cautiously approached the dark colored rotted lump of flesh that curiously attracted no insect life. Instead, the poor unfortunate creature which appeared to have been some sort of predatory animal not unlike a large version of a hyena with huge canines and ruffs of darkly mottled fur, was partially covered by several of the pretty little flowers they had seen along the trail.

"Wonder what happened to this guy?" Sheppard voiced his question as the others leaned away from the flowers' compost source with their hands over their mouths in attempt to minimize the nauseating effects.

"RODNEY! Teyla cried suddenly. She grabbed him harshly by the arm and pulled him backwards with such force that he nearly lost his footing.

"What the hell, Teyla!" he snapped as he shrugged her off regaining his balance.

"Colonel!... Dr. McKay!" Teyla's clear voice commanded their attention. "Do not move!"

"What? What do you mean don't move?" Rodney was already beginning to walk toward the Athosian, rapid firing questions as he moved toward her.

Teyla shot out both hands and gripped him firmly by the shoulders. The bewildered look on Rodney's face was replaced with one of fear as he registered Teyla's wide terrified eyes. She had yet to release him from her surprisingly powerful grip.

Do. Not. Move.

Sheppard stood frozen in place nearest to the beast's flowered resting place. He knew well to trust Teyla's instincts. If she said don't move, well, he wasn't going to chance it.

"What's going on Teyla?" John nearly whispered from where he stood, halfway expecting an unseen enemy or Wraith to be lurking in the brush. He fingered the trigger of his P-90 nervously as his eyes darted over the immediate area.

"I believe I know what killed this animal," Tela responded.

"Was it Wraith?" John was considering their options as he waited for her to reply.

"No. There are no Wraith in the area. I believe that the flowered plants which have grown on the animal's body and which are plentiful in this area are poisonous."

"Poisonous!, What?, How can you…."

Rodney's frantic queries were interrupted by Teyla as she picked up a forked stick from the forest floor. Carefully avoiding any flowering plants, she gingerly advanced toward the flower nearest her.

All eyes were upon her as she gently depressed the mossy soil as close to the deadly threat as she dared. As the pressure was registered by the plant, it seemed to react by quickly arching _toward_ the stimulus. Evil looking spines now evident and fully poised, dripped a milky white substance in anticipation of contact with what it had evolved to use as a nutrient source.

"OK, that's it, we're outta here! Teyla, you take point. Rodney, stay close to Teyla, and follow in her footsteps. I don't think I need to tell you to keep your eyes on the ground." Sheppard barked orders as he side-stepped several of the 'man-eating' plants.

"Oh my god, we need to warn Ronon!" Rodney blurted. He was trying frantically to keep up with Teyla's exact steps as she wove her way through the organic mine field.

"Already on it McKay! Just keep moving!"

Sheppard tapped his earpiece and shouted a desperately urgent plea for Ronon to respond.

"He's not answering!"

"Keep trying, we must warn him of the danger."

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god….you don't think? I mean, Ronon, he's a big guy and all….you don't think one of those poison plant things could've? That hyena dog thing was pretty big…..and……."

"Rodney! The faster we get there, the better! Just get going, and be careful! I'll keep trying the radio, and I'll get Beckett on standby. I don't like this at all." We need to focus on getting the hell _outta_ here….we can't risk getting near these things."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had taken every ounce of concentration to retrace their steps and back track in the direction of the gate. They picked their way through the forest anxiously, on high alert. Tension knotted their muscles and furrowed their brows in concentration.

Rodney twitched at every sound, flinched at every movement of leaf or vine. The few minutes thus far of extreme heightened awareness had begun to exhaust him beyond belief.

He thought of Ronon and how difficult it must have been for him to live every day for seven years not knowing what lay behind each and every rock or tree. What must it have been like ….to expect the worst, hardly daring to hope for the best. Yes, Ronon was strong, and not just He-Man or Conan strong.

Maybe Ronon would agree to share his secret of staying in calm control while facing life threatening danger.

_Huh, the world according to Ronon, man of few words. Could be interesting….and brief. No need to take notes._

He stopped short as Teyla suddenly halted, her body stiffening.

"John! It is Ronon! She called back to Colonel Sheppard who was following closely behind Dr. McKay.

In a frustrated moment of indecision, Teyla looked first to the right, then to the left, and then right again scanning the all too plentiful lethal flora. There was no clear path to Ronon's side. How had they ever traversed it the first time? They had carelessly tromped unknowingly past each one, by chance giving wide enough berths to pass unscathed. It was nothing short of miraculous considering the steps necessary to return to this spot.

Sheppard moved past Rodney, to get a look at where Ronon lay just beyond their reach. He and Teyla calculated in seconds the risk of approaching from various directions.

With precision and agility resembling some sort of macabre hopscotch tournament, John and Teyla arrived at Ronon's side.

Breathless and trembling almost imperceptibly, Teyla reached for Ronon's neck. She gently depressed her slender fingers at his carotid hoping nervously for another miracle.

"I cannot feel a pulse!" Teyla's voice cracked slightly as she repositioned her fingers to try once more.

Sheppard had knelt near Ronon's legs noticing the raised pant leg and dried blood.

"I've got puncture marks over here," he announced as he grimaced slightly and lowered his head. "Got yourself into a real mess here big guy. Dammit, Ronon! C'mon….don't do this!"

Rodney had followed in Sheppard's footsteps exactly and arrived at Ronon's side moments later.

"Careful Rodney, there's one of those damn plants right near his head." Sheppard cautioned.

McKay's rage and frustration bubbled to the surface as he hefted a nearby rock, and not so much threw it, as 'placed it with force' on top of the offensive foliage.

"Take that, you bastard!" he growled.

Teyla nodded in appreciation. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly as she stilled her hands and wavering nerves as she felt again for Ronon's pulse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. A little help from his friends

**Food Chain **_by Daryl Ann_

_Chapter 2: A little help from his friends_

Pain.

Burning and unrelenting.

Neurons fired in protest as the toxin invaded. Cells screamed for reprieve.

Ronon returned to consciousness abruptly yet was completely unable to relieve his misery through movement of any kind. He was normally able to conquer even the most agonizing pain through mental focus and physical distraction. Dealing with pain was usually a combined matter of fortitude paired with shifting of his weight, pacing, flexing, kneading, punching, running...anything but lying perfectly still in a position chosen by others. His current state of immmobility undermined his mental focus and his strong mind's ability to phase out the torture.

The feral growl trapped deep in his chest remained prisoner of the toxin's insidious effects. The powerful Satedan warrior was unable to utter a single syllable, yet he could hear,smell, think, and feel.

He felt very little, however, beyond the electric agony thrumming through his system, keeping time with his erratically beating heart.

The sounds and smells of the infirmary distracted him fractionally from his torment. He recognized the unmistakable tang of disinfectant, sounds of hushed conversations, the whooshing of the ventilator as it fed him vital oxygen, and the constant yet erratic beeping of the heart monitor as it alerted Carson Beckett to his changing cardiac status.

"What the hell is going on Carson? It's been hours! Shouldn't there be some improvement by now?"

_That would be McKay._

Ronon strained to hear the conversation as the doctor ushered Rodney to the far side of the room where his other teammates were quietly discussing what had gone so horribly wrong on this seemingly straight forward mission.

Carson exhaled tiredly as he addressed the small group to explain what he knew thus far about their friend's conditon.

Ronon had been placed on life support, unable to breathe on his own. His heart rate initially had become frighteningly slow. The bradychardia had been counteracted medically, only to give way to a faster more irregular rhythm.

Bloodwork revealed an unknown chemical substance, unable to be identified by any earthly standard. Similar in some ways to the sting of a jellyfish, yet not quite. It appeared that without some sort of antivenom, Ronon stood little chance of winning the unrelenting battle with the depressive nature of the poison. Circulatory and cellular damage was a real concern.

The intent of the poison was to render its victim motionless and able to be easily absorbed over long periods of time by the predatory plantlife of the forrested planet. Ronon in all probability would not survive long enough for the toxin to clear his system.

Dr. Beckett encouraged Colonel Sheppard, Teyla , and Rodney to talk to their fallen teammate, unsure if he would hear them , but optimistic.

Sheppard stepped forward as his face reflected the worry and fear the whole team felt at seeing their strongest member unable to breathe or open his eyes.

The constant rhythm of the respirator accentuated Ronon's state of dependence and absolute vulnerability. Both were concepts John found as difficult to associate with the big Satedan as serenity and grace would be used to describe Rodney McKay. It was, just, so...unnatural.

"C'mon, buddy...you can fight this! Beckett's gonna figure out how to help, and we're all here. We're not leavin' . "

_Sheppard. ..no, just leave me. _

The heart monitor picked up cadence as the Colonel's last words were spoken.

"...And before you even think it...you don't need to go and pull that macho crap with us. If you were able to, I know you'd tell us to leave. Well,that's not gonna happen! It's _us, _Ronon. We don't leave anyone behind. You're stuck with us, and until we get you back...you'll just have to adjust to the fact that we're gonna help you through this. You hang in there. You're not gonna let some flower get the best of you..."

Realizing his frustration with the entire situation was getting the better of him, he added with a lighter tone ..."if you need me to, I'll make it an order."

Sheppard knew without a doubt that relying on others for every nuance of survival did not set well with Ronon Dex. He would need to pull rank.

"We've got your back Ronon, you can count on every one of us. That's an order."

The monitor tattled out a quick but more even heart rate as several minutes passed without the previous manic staccato beat.

Teyla reached for Ronon's hand without hesitation as Rodney nervously moved closer to the bed.

A new sensation, that of warmth and gentle pressure on his hand battled with the vibrating electric torment throughout his body.

_Teyla. _

Ronon willed himself to concentrate on the presence of his teammates and friends as a distraction from the pain.

After all, it had been a direct order.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teyla remained at Ronon's side for several hours as the others left for coffee and food. They returned to find her gently caressing the same hand as she continued to speak in hushed tones to the only patient in the ICU section of the infirmary.

"...and then, as I attempted to make it past my father with the frightened animal, he discovered it hidden under my coat."

"Stories from your childhood, Teyla?... Here, I brought you some coffee...thought you might like a break. I'll stay for awhile if you'd like to stretch your legs a bit, maybe rest or get something to eat."

"Thank you John, I have already given Ronon the details of our discovery of the poisonous plants and our return to the stargate. I have stopped talking several times and released his hand, but he seems to become... upset. The heart monitor speeds up each time and Carson believes he is becoming agitated. I am running out of things to say."

Rodney, who had entered the infirmary just behind John had remained uncharacteristically quiet in his concern.

He pulled up a chair next to Teyla's as he said "You could sing something."

"Well, I ..."

"I know he would like it. I've heard you sing. It would be...umm...soothing."

"Thank you, Rodney... I will consider..."

"CARSON!" John's voiced resonated off the walls of the infirmary as it was joined by the heart monitor's shrill alarm. "We need help in here!!"

He had been watching the steady mesmerizing blip on the monitor as it made its way across the screen when it suddenly and without warning...stopped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Clear!"

"Again!"

"Clear!

"We have him back."

Carson dared to exhale as he began to delegate post defibrillation care to his support staff. Ronon's heart was continuing to succumb to the effects of the poison.

Addressing the small group of concerned friends, he invited them into his office.

"I had hoped that his body would eliminate the toxin given the life support and medication to offset its effects."

"But... " Sheppard prodded.

"But it's not gonna work.", interrupted Rodney. "It's not gonna work because he doesn't have that kind of time!"

"Aye", Carson admitted. "As it is, his organs are startin' to fail. His heart is workin' hard, but the meds can't keep up.

"Can't you just give him some antivenom or something?"

"I would love to Colonel, but there are none known that will counteract this specific venom. I would need a suitable sample of actual poison from the thorns in order to manufacture it."

"We will obtain a sample as soon as possible then."

"Teyla, I don't think..."

"I am going, John. Ronon needs this, and I am perfectly capable of ..."

"Okay, okay! Just...Someone needs to stay in case Ronon wakes up. He seemed to respond really well to your company, but I'm sure Rodney would rather stay here than go back to that 'Little Shop of Horrors'.

"So that's it? You and Teyla go? Pardon me Colonel, but I don't think stick-fighting prowess and sharpshooting are prerequisites for picking up an 'Audrey Jr.' and getting it back here to save Ronon. I say we draw straws to see who stays and who goes."

"McKay, I'm just amazed you'd go back there, you know...so... willingly.

"Umm, yeah,...well...Ronon's my friend too," Rodney responded crossing his arms defiantly.

"Yeah, Carson told me...You're buds."

"All joking aside Sheppard, I want to do what I can to help. He's saved my life... more than once. I'd like to return the favor."

Understanding graced Colonel Sheppard's features as he gathered three pencils of different lengths.

"Short straw stays behind." Sheppard held out his hand first to Teyla. "Ladies first."

TBC...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Any medical 'yeah, right' moments due to a special blenderized concoction of fact and fiction...hope it isn't too much of a stretch.

Thanks for reading!... :o) DA


	3. A Tiptoe through the tulips

Food Chain _by Daryl Ann_

_Chapter 3: A tiptoe through the tulips_

It was oddly mesmerizing. The way the flower laden stalks swayed toward them as they walked gingerly through their midst. Bright orange HazMat type protective gear was somewhat reassuring, yet not entirely.

"It's just like that damned tarantula", Rodney called to his teammate who was side-stepping a particularly large patch of needful flora which leaned in unison toward a prospective meal. The comment was muffled slightly by the head gear's respirator and protective visor.

The orange clad figure turned, and with a tilt of her head asked, "what exactly is a...tarantula?"

"Oh, only the largest, hairiest, most hideous arachnid I have ever seen...and it belonged to my college roommate. Disturbing, really. He kept it in a glass cage...Gave me nightmares. I found it hard to sleep in the same room with it. Most disconcerting...I tried to overcome my fear of it...Tried to put my hand on the outside of the glass ...Couldn't do it. I flinched away every time I got close. Rationally I knew that it wasn't going to hurt me from inside the cage, but I couldn't make myself touch that glass...Had to transfer into a different room before the end of the semester."

"And these plants remind you of the tatantula creature you speak of?"

"Let's just hope these suits are guaranteed against poisonous thorns."

"I'm sure that Carson and Colonel Sheppard would not allow us to ..."

"Ungh! Oh, that is just so...so...totally wrong! McKay instinctively pulled a knee up and across to avoid feeling the sickening tap on his leg as the thorn made its futile attempt to envenomate. The area was thriving with deceptively cheerful looking blossoms beckoning them to venture just a little closer.

"We must trust that we are protected." Teyla squared her shoulders and strode purposefully through the quivering expectant tangle. The muted rat-tat-tat feel of thorns deflecting off the reinforced blaze orange pantlegs as she passed, was unnerving yet reassuring.

Inhaling deeply, then blowing out his breath through pursed lips, Rodney forced himself to mentally regroup and followed closely in Teyla's footsteps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clenching and unclenching his fists, John Sheppard paced the small area between the wall and Ronon's bed in the infirmary. He was having an incredibly hard time keeping still. He had tried sitting at Ronon's bedside, but found himself unable to start his one sided conversation without getting up and moving around. Guys just didn't communicate that way. Most guys John knew did their man-talking while 'doing' something else...like playing darts for example, or fixing cars, even playing video games.

Intimate touchy-feely. eye-gazing, let's- talk-about-our-feelings conversations...well, that was women's territory...more terrifying to John than going behind enemy lines. Pacing would do just fine. He was absolutely sure that Ronon would concur.

"We're gonna knock this thing into next week, Ronon. Don't give up. Rodney and Teyla have gone to get some samples for Carson so he can make an antivenom."

Ronon rose from nothingness to the sound of footfalls and conversation. Something about Rodney and Teyla, and antivenom.

_Sheppard. NO! They shouldn't go back there! _

The pain suddenly returned with a vengeance. He tried to concentrate on the sound of his friend's voice and the cadence of his pacing.

John's voice faded as the pain spiked to a jagged frenzied peak then suddenly vanished completely, as did Ronon's ability to hear anything at all. He was completely isolated.

Unsure if he had died, Ronon drifted on a silent sea of black, expecting perhaps to be greeted by his ancestors or the Gods of his people.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is worse than the first time." Rodney curled his lip in disgust at the sight of the decaying animal lying amidst the plants it nurtured on the forest floor.

"Carson feels it is necessary to gather samples from the victim of the poison as well as of the poison itself."

"I know, I know...but... ew! So not good if I have to throw up in here. Carson owes us big time for digging through this big boy. Seriously, does it even _have _a liver?"

Teyla held out the first sample obtained of what was once the unfortunate carnivore's muscle tissue. "If you would place this one in the bio-containment canister, I will locate its internal organs."

_God bless Teyla and her Athosian fortitude_ thought Rodney. He felt as if he should have offered to do the honors, but she had taken such a no-nonsense proactive approach that he allowed her to continue.

"Here is the last sample" , she said finally after what seemed like an eternity of probing her way through varying degrees of rotting flesh and liquifying organs.

To his credit, Rodney had assisted by holding back a particularly stubborn glob of something unidentifiable while Teyla comlpleted the unsavory task.

"Thank God that's done. We can pick our poisonous posies on the way back to the gate."

"Yes, we need to hurry. I fear Ronon is running out of time."

Teyla rose from the squatted position she had held and arched her back. Both she and Rodney took one last look at the once powerful creature, brought down in an instant and reduced over time to nothing more than compost. What if Carson was unsuccessful?

Behind their protective masks, their faces wore mirror images of fear and apprehension. Then with renewed determination they hurried in the direction of the stargate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teyla stopped near a tall flower-tipped stem which seemed to be volunteering itself for the journey to Atlantis.

"This one seems to be a good specimen. I will add it to the bio-container."

Swallowing thickly, Rodney stepped forward and produced the appropriately labeled receptacle for their precious but deadly cargo.

"Allow me, you've had to do enough of the dirty work."

With visions of the tarantula on the other side of the glass cage, Rodney reached out tentatively as the selected thorn bearer craned itself toward him in reflexive anticipation. Willing himself not to flinch, he urged his hand forward until the thorns met the 'glass cage' of his barrier suit.

"Mission accomplished!" he announced to Teyla as he hurriedly stuffed the cannister into the proper containment area of his pack.

"Thank you, Rodney. I have begun to loathe these yellow flowers. It is my hope that we will never see anything like them again."

"Yes, well, you're welcome. Couldn't have done it without..."

"TEYLA!!" Rodney shouted in warning. As he had turned his head toward her, a dark blur in his peripheral vision pounced with blinding speed. He reached for his weapon as she turned, startled, unable to draw her own weapon before it was upon her.

Rodney stumbled backward three steps, stunned momentarily by the scene unfolding before him.

There was a flurry of motion and a swirl of orange and brown as Teyla was thrown to the ground by the weight of her attacker. She fought to use every bit of her training to defend herself from the large hyena like creature's razor sharp claws and vicious fangs. With her mobility limited by the suit, she was at an extreme disadvantage.

The animal's snarling, snapping jaws were merely inches from her face as the two rolled into the living mat of yellow flecked poison. On one hand the suit handicapped her fighting ability, yet on the other, she was thankful for its protection especially of her head and neck. ...and from the indiginous plant life.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!...TEYLA!

Rodney rushed forward and to one side as he sought the opportunity for a clean shot.

As if on command, the assault abruptly ended. The hyena creature lay slumped to one side dead, or nearly so.

Teyla lay on her back panting. Bowed stalks framed her form. Thorns ejected shimmering liquid trails of milky venom as the flowers atop each one trembled in time with the deadly rhythm.

Rodney was at her side instantly, brushing the stinging opportunists from Teyla's visor and upper body.

"TEYLA! Oh my God, are you alright?... It's dead... The plants, they got it. ...Teyla! Can you hear me? Anything broken? Are you hurt?"

The rapid fire questions of a worried Rodney McKay were accompanied by his extended arm as he offered to help her to stand. She accepted gratefully and stood wobbling only slightly from the rush of adrenaline she had experienced only moments earlier.

"I believe... I am fine. We should continue to the gate."

Rodney's expression changed to one of horror and realization that, while the suits they wore were resilient, they were not completely impenetrable. Teyla's had been no match for the ginsu-worthy fangs and claws of the predator turned prey. Just above her left bicep was a tear in the bright orange covering. It was four, or maybe five centimeters in length at the most. The material had held up quite nicely, all things considered. What had caused Rodney to stare, eyes widening in terror, was slickly glistening in the midday sun.

"Rodney, what is it? What is wrong?"

"Y-y-you, you've got a rip...the suit,.It's torn!

Teyla searched in the direction of Rodney's panicked attention for the breach in her protective garment. Her fingers slipped through the liberal coating of poison trailing down her left arm as she gently tugged at her sleeve to assess the damage.

"I do not believe that I am bleeding, however, the area is beginning to tingle slightly."

"N-n-n-n-no! This can't be happening! We need to get you back to Atlantis right now! This never would have happened if Sheppard was here. Why didn't I just let him come with you in the first place! _He_ would've known that thing was after you. He would've _felt_ it there...and, me, I... I'm ...so sorry I let it happen, Teyla."

"Rodney, you are overreacting", Teyla stated calmly. She put her hand on the guilt-ridden scientist's shoulder first in reassurance, then to steady herself as her voice faded to a whisper. "I am fi..."

Her brief sentence ended in a garbled choking sound as her knees buckled and she crumpled to the ground at Rodney's feet.

TBC...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Probably one more chapter to go:o) DA


	4. No Time To Lose

Food Chain _by Daryl Ann_

_Chapter 4: No Time To Lose_

The haz-mat clad medical team whisked Teyla's unconscious form to the infirmary leaving Rodney stunned and swaying slightly. He stumbled under the weight of the stuffy and restrictive protective gear, adrenaline waning, eyes fixed in the direction taken of his stricken teammate.

"Rodney, are you alright? What happened out there?"

Elizabeth paled as concern for her chief scientist's well being soared. Several seconds had elapsed without movement or reply.

"Rodney?"

As Elizabeth stepped forward, Rodney motioned urgently for her not to come any closer to him.

"Elizabeth, STOP! I need to get rid of this suit. It's covered in poison! Don't touch me!"

Two more medics clad in orange arrived to escort the wavering scientist to the decontamination area and infirmary. Not getting a response to his name, one of them attempted to direct him with gentle yet purposeful pressure applied to his shoulder. Rodney startled momentarily, seemed to regain focus, and followed the first one wordlessly, the other close behind. Elizabeth fell in step with the procession determined to see her scientist and friend safely to the infirmary.

Keeping a cautionary distance, she once more attempted to break through Rodney's daze, her need to be informed as to the success of the mission doing battle with her need be assured of his health and safety.

"Rodney, I need you to tell me what happened out there."

The scientist's ashen face was barely visible behind the downturned headgear. Barely keeping pace with the medical escorts, he exhaled deeply in resignation. Shoulders slumped, he slowed noticably and turned to face Elizabeth mid-stride. His world seemed to tip slowly to one side as his equilibrium all but vanished and he listed to one side. Elizabeth rushed to close the gap betwen them as she reached out instinctively to prevent him from falling. Instead, a wall of bright orange intercepted her assist. Her good intentions were effectively body-blocked as Rodney's attempt to right himself failed miserably.

The lead escort's reaction was delayed by the need to turn around and process the events unfolding in the corridor behind him. The minor hesitation left the stressed and weakening Dr. McKay momentarily unassisted. It was in that moment that he tilted into the nearest wall and slid to the floor where he sat, slumped to one side panting heavily.

"Rodney, can you hear me?"

" 'lisbeth?"

"Yes, it's me Rodney. Can you tell me what's going on? " Elizabeth noted the sheen of sweat on his pallid face. " Is it your bood sugar?"

"Uh, I, uh...maybe. I ate something...I can't ...Not sure how long we were gone... I'm fine. Need to check on Teyla,...Ronon."

The brightly suited medics sprung into action. The protective gear worn by Dr. McKay would need to be decontaminated and removed before attending to his hypoglycemia. Any breach in the protection it provided could result in the venom making contact with the surface of his skin.

Rodney began to tug desperately at his protective visor. "Can't breathe...in...here!..."

Rodney!

"NO!, I need to get out! Need..."

"RODNEY! We think you're feeling like this because your blood sugar is getting dangerously low. Try not to panic."

"Eliz...what?... go 'way." The space between them was all that prevented contact as his arm lashed out weakly.

"What? Rodney, It's me, Elizabeth. We need to get you something to eat."

"NO!"

"Rodn.."

"We got him, Dr. Weir."

The interruption was followed by one medic grabbing each arm as they lifted Rodney to his staggering feet and pulled him along unsteadily to the nearby entrance of their destination leaving a puzzled and worried Dr. Weir in their wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rodney sat with his head in his hands. He had been cleared medically only minutes ago and urgently needed to check on Teyla and Ronon. The residual headache fading, he stood and turned to leave the infirmary when he collided with Elizabeth.

" Oh!.. Elizabeth. Sorry, sorry."

"No, it's okay Rodney. Are you alright? I was really getting worried when you didn't seem to understand we were trying to help you."

"I'm really sorry, Elizabeth...I, uh...did I... Did I say anything horrible to you... because you know I didn't mean it if I did. I don't understand it myself, but when my blood sugar gets so low that I can't think straight, I sometimes get, well...a little bit, um...cranky, and I don't remember it afterward. My mother used to say I would turn into 'Mr. opposite'. I mean... I know I need something with sugar in it, but I'd always get contrary ...told her 'no', pushed her away even. It's like my brain refuses to function properly. Even now... even though I know better...I can't even fathom why I would I say no to the very thing that I need the most."

"Rodney, don't worry about it. If you weren't trapped in that suit, you might've been able to help yourself before it got to that point. Or at least we would have been able to get you something to eat sooner. I guess I was a little taken back by it, but now that I know...well...I can be just as stubborn when it comes to helping a friend."

Rodney scrubbed his face with hands feeling slightly better but still embarrassed by the situation.

"Thanks Elizabeth. I guess with the kind of day we've had, I should've been more careful. It's acually very frustrating."

"I can't imagine what it must be like."

Rodney smiled crookedly."You know... I burn a lot of calories just thinking. So as you might expect, I need to eat... a lot. Not to mention the energy I expend with all the running for my life, fighting off the wraith, freezing into icicles on planet popsicle, and now this...

Rodney's voice trailed off and the smile faded as he replayed the day's events in his mind. Vivid images of first Ronon, then Teyla stricken down by the innocent looking dainty flowers filled his thoughts. Other images, even more disturbing, of the once powereful hyena creature-turned- compost-mound flooded his mind and refused to let go. The proven effects of the powerful plants on life forms lower on the food chain were sickeningly evident.

Saving Ronon and Teyla would take nothing short of a miracle, if miracles even existed in the Pegasus galaxy or anywhere else for that matter. If there was even one out there, let this be the one. Rodney hoped that the samples he and Teyla collected from the planet would help Carson to find it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John Sheppard paced frantically as the Medical Chief of Atlantis worked at fevered pitch over his microscope. He hadn't given any indication yet as to the progress of the anti-venom. It was still too early to be optimistic, but it was all Ronon and Teyla had. Sheppard was not about to give up on either one of them.

Both were the physically strongest members of his team. He was almost proud to admit that he'd had his ass kicked by Teyla on more than one occasion. She was as beautifull as she was stong, and in the prime of her life. And Ronon, well Ronon was one scary individual to those unfamiliar with the towering Satedan. Sometimes he was even a little scary to those closest to him. Once you got to know the guy, he was more of a 'gentle' giant, provided you weren't sparring with him...or on the receiving end of one of his massive bear hugs. To think that this could be the end for his two friends...comrades and teammates who would give their lives to protect him...It was more than John could take.

"NO!, They're not checkin' out yet, Doc!" John's fist connected with top of the supply cart nearest Carson's work station. The doctor had been so engrossed in his work, that he hadn't registered the increased tempo of Colonel Sheppard's pacing. The sudden explosion of sound and clatter of supplies hitting the floor brought Carson's head up in time to see the frustrated team leader exiting the lab area of the infirmary.

The doctor sadly understood the frustration that consumed their military leader. Sheppard hadn't made the run to the planet for the samples, nor was he able to utilize his leadership skills to combat the current situation. No military operation could be called upon for a resolution to the problem at hand leaving the man of action pinned down, helpless to assist two of his best friends in the battle for their lives. Acknowledging the medic's need to work uninterrupted, John looked over apologetically from where he sat at Ronon's bedside.

Carson nodded in understanding. He'd been field promoted, and he was waging war.

The battle raged on. The opponants, too small to be seen by the naked eye, proved to be tenacious adversaries.

Although Beckett had made progress on the serum, the final product was far from perfected. Thus far, each trial using tissue and poison samples from the planet failed to produce the desired effects. He had isolated the chemical reaction necessary, but it kept breaking down before it could bind with the chemicals in the poison and render them inert. Clenching and unclenching one fist as he stared through the microscope in disbelief at the most recently failed sample, Carson was gripped by his own level of frustration. _Damn! _He'd been so close.

There was a missing link, one last piece of the puzzle. If he could just ...

"DR. BECKETT!"

"Carson! Get in here. It's Teyla!" John's voice joined that of the nurse on duty as he rounded the end of Ronon's bed and hurried over to where Teyla lay attached to IV's and monitors.

She was trembling from head to toe. Whimpering sounds from her throat were all that escaped in her panicked attempt to speak.

As Carson began to check her pupil's responses to the stimulus of the pen light, she gasped, turning her head away from the bothersome tightly aimed beam.

"Oh my god, she's having a seizure!"

Rodney had joined John beside their fallen teammates after assurances that he felt much better. He promised both Elizabeth and Carson that he would get his blood sugar checked periodically and eat at more regular intervals.

"No, not a seizure, Rodney. She's waking."

"What's with all the shaking then? Are you sure it's not some kind of seizure Carson?"

Carson exhaled heavily. "I'm a medical doctor Rodney. Trust me. She's had a shock to her system, and I'm sure she's a little disoriented. Also, her body temperature is a little low, and she's slightly hypotensive. We're doing what we can with warming blankets and medications."

"Well, okay then. So, if you can help her, it looks good for Ronon then too...right?" Rodney phrased his question in a hopeful manner as he looked pensively in Ronon's direcion.

"To be honest, I thought we'd be in it for the long haul with Teyla as well. It's not the anti-venom, I haven't come up with anything viable yet. The meds we're giving her only manage the symptoms brought on by the poison. There must be something very different about ..."

Dr. Beckett's expression brightened as brown eyes met blue.

"There y'are lass... Welcome back."

Teyla blinked as she took in the worried faces of the three men surrounding her bed.

"Say something! Teyla, are you okay? Can you talk? I'm so sorry I didn't see that thing coming after you on the planet. I should've seen it coming... and well, maybe if I'd have shot it sooner, it wouldn't have.."

"Rodney, she can't talk if she can't get a word in edgewise. Give her a chance to say something!"

Sheppard grinned. He and Carson had seen the look on Teyla's slightly bewildered face as Rodney continued to speak.

"I...I am... alive." Teyla's voice, soft as a whisper and somewhat amazed, caused the infirmary to erupt in controlled elation.

The realization that Tela had pulled through without the miracle serum was enough to snap Carson's attention back to the reality at hand. .

Teyla's system seemed to be clearing itself of the poison whereas Ronon was worsening by the minute. The venom had absorbed through Teyla's skin instead of being injected by the thorns. Was that the difference between life or death? Or... Could it be that Teyla possessed some sort of natural immunity or resistance?

With no time to lose, and a spark of an idea, Carson obtained a fresh blood sample from Teyla to compare to the sample collected upon return from the planet. He'd need to work fast if he was going to save Ronon.

TBC...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: So sorry for the long wait folks! I never intended for it to take me this long to update. I think after this story and my other WIP are finished, I will complete a story FIRST and post complete, or in parts if it's long. Anyway...hope everyone is enjoying the new season as much as I am. My fave eppy so far was Tabula Rasa...for so many reasons: Radek(check), Lorne(check), Ronon(check), and "Aww.. factor" Rodney and Katie(check,check), and Shep bewildered and zapped by Ronon, wiped out by the illness (mmm hmm, yep, check)... Can't wait for Carson's return later this season! ... :o) DA


	5. Familiar

Food Chain _by Daryl Ann_

_Chapter 5: Familiar_

_A/N: Poor Ronon, poisoned for a whole year! Thought it was time to resolve this story and move on to another. Many thanks, and humble apologies to anyone who was at the edge of their seat waiting for updates. I hope to post complete fics only from now on... oh, and also I don't own any of these characters,etc..,etc... Time to get them out of limbo so I can borrow them again!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

By some bizarre twist the lingering wraith componant of Teyla's genetic makeup plus the fact that she had absorbed the poison indirectly as opposed to being 'stung' by a thorn seemed to have contributed to her sysems'abilities to recover quite nicely.

While Teyla had made steady progress, Carson worked feverishly toward isolating the unique protein which seemed to attack and break down the structure of the poison, allowing the harmless broken down componants to be flushed from the body naturally, or in Ronon's case by dialysis.

Carson scrubbed his left hand over his face then lifted yet another steaming cup to his lips. He worried a bit longer over the computer monitor which displayed results of the first and unfortunately only trial they would be able to conduct. This was so far from proper research and medical practice. He was playing roulette with a friend's life... _Dammit! _What he needed now was more time...more tests, ...more...

"Doctor Beckett! Come quickly! Mr. Dex's readings have become even more erratic and dangerously low!"

The night nurse hurried past Teyla's bedside as she made the doctor aware of Ronon's worsening conditon. The rapidly recovering Athosian was on her feet albeit unsteadily and at Ronon's bedside in mere seconds.

Beckett gently wedged himself between Teyla and the failing warrior. He kept one arm around Teyla as he divided his attention between keeping her from falling and attempting to assess Ronon's condition.

"Ye really need ta be back in bed, Teyla!"

The nurse swiftly arrived to assist, and after stubbornly taking several unsteady steps on her own, Teyla reluctantly acquiesced. She would return to her bedside leaning into the support it provided only momentarily to regain what little strength she was able.

The information streaming from the monitors was absorbed and quickly registered by Doctor Beckett who frantically tapped his earpiece. "Colonel Sheppard! Rodney!"

He expertly adjusted the flow of the IV drip and administered a slightly amber fluid into the port.

"Carson!" Both parties responded nearly simultaneously.

Carson answered as he hovered over Ronon almost protectively. "I know I chased you both out for your own good, but I'm afraid I need ya ta get here quickly. Beckett out."

In mere seconds John Sheppard and Rodney McKay arrived at the infirmary, their faces masks of dread and concern.

Teyla stood somewhat ubsteadily at the periphery, giving the medical staff their necessary space in which to work. She tore her gaze from Ronon's prone form and addressed her team mates.

"There has been a change in Ronon's condition."

Both turned toward Carson who was not at all surprised at their near instantaneous arrival. He cocked his head in the direction of the big man in the center bed.

"I knew the lot 'a you wouldna gone far...I'm afraid it's now or never. I'da liked more time."

"It's ready, then?" Rodney ventured hopefully.

Sheppard could not take his eyes from Ronon as he lowered his voice. "You don't sound so sure, Doc."

"That's just it, I'm not! Teyla's condition has improved dramatically which would support what I think we're about ta do here, but I can't say for sure at this point."

"We will all stand behind your decision, Carson. You said yourself, it is now or never.Ronon will surely die if nothing is done quickly. I believe I speak for us all when I say this is Ronon's only hope for survival."

Teyla looked to each of her team mates who nodded solemnly.

Carson's unease was nearly palpable as all eyes locked onto his, each holding a shimmer of hope for their most powerful teammate. The decision to use an unproven substance, and on a friend... so much hope...

...There had been hope as well on Hoff... The mere thought of how badly that had ended nearly left him breathless. _What kind of a Doctor have I become?_

Carson averted his eyes as he paled considerably.

Her realization of the physician's internal struggle dawned suddenly, then Teyla spoke quietly yet with a conviction that belied her slightly weakened state. " It is not the same, Carson. You know that if Ronon could speak, he would demand that you take action."

"She's right, Doc." John gently rested one hand on the Satedan's blanketed form. "It's not at all like Hoff. He's gonna die if we don't try this."

John's use of 'we' didn't go unnoticed. Rodney simply nodded in agreement. His uncharacteristic lack of words a testament to the gravity of the situation.

"I almost hate what I've become in this God forsaken galaxy! Bloody Dr. Moreau." Carson exhaled the weight of the world as he began a new IV containing the potentially life saving solution.

"Now, if his body doesn't reject it, the kidney dialysis should be able to filter the by-products from his system. Unfortunately it may take some time. I need to infuse it slowly thereby decreasing the risk of shock or allergic reaction."

"I'm painfully aware of that kind of danger Carson, but what about ..."

"Right, Rodney. Even with meds to manage a reaction, it could kill him in the state he's in, so I'd rather be a little cautious. Time is runnin' out, and although I can't take the time I ought ta with this, I'll speed things up if it looks like he's handling the dosage."

"What can we do, Carson?" Teyla's voice nearly a whisper as it wavered ever so slightly.

"Stay with him, lass. We don't know what he can or can't hear or feel."

Teyla had already begun to nudge Rodney toward a bedside chair. She was herself feeling exhausted beyond that which she had ever felt. Another chair suddenly appeared and John's hand applied firm yet gentle pressure to her shoulder as he guided her to be seated.

He curtailed the urge to pace the floor as he turned toward the equally worried and frustrated physician. "What do we do now, Doc.? "

"All we can do now is wait."...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No offense, but should you even be here? I mean, it's been like what, a week? Are you even up to this?"

McKay's annoyance-laced query wasn't fooling anyone on the team, Ronon included.

The robust Satedan's power of recovery had amazed even the medical staff once the infusion had begun. From the first nervously monitored driplets through the IV line, to the more aggressive administration of the life saving treatment, Ronon's life signs had shown steady improvement. He awoke three hours later with a startled gasp and had nearly taken a swing at Sheppard who was leaning too closely over him calling his name... Ronon had winced in response to a throbbing residual headache , his squinted and slightly unfocused eyes roamed from one side of the bed to the other. A heavy sigh and slightly perplexed "What the Hell?" had been met by the joyous sounds of his team welcoming him back to the land of the living.

Rodney's thinly veiled concern resurfaced in the form of complaints as they made their way through the dense overgrowth of flowering plants.

"Hey, don't think I'm carrying your stuff if you're still sick. I mean, the knives alone... and then if we have to slow down we'll be here all day, and I was hoping to get back in time for the cook's newest recipe...Anyway, what I mean is, if you need to stop or anything..."

"Doc says I'm good," Ronon grunted, as he picked up the pace just enough to make it uncomfortable for Rodney to keep up.

"Well kids,...Let's see what the nice planet has to offer!"

Sheppard took the lead as the troublesome dense foliage slowed their progress. Ronon resumed his familiar position bringing up the rear.

"Is it just me, or does this place remind you guys of..."

"NO!, no way! I mean, ...not exactly. 'Thorns-of Death' planet had, um...well, ok, so pretty similar..right down to some not-so-lovely suspicious looking yellow flowers.

"Let's just get back to work,. Seriously,what are the chances?"

Teyla smiled. Her team was whole again. Just hearing the conversation of the three men who accompanied her was music to her ears. As quickly as the playful expression had graced her features, however, it was replaced with one of caution and uncertainty.

As if on cue, the group came to a sudden halt. The occasional dainty yellow florals dotting the landscape here and there had become so numerous that it was impossible to avoid contact with them if they were to continue.

Teyla and John shared a look which said, _are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

"COME ON! Not Again! I cannot believe this is happening again, we are so screwed...does anyone even remember the EXACT steps we took? Because I sure don't ...and another thing...since our last ill-fated outting on the planet of lethal surprises, I really think it would be prudent if we wore the haz-mats for first contact. You know, for just in case of..,"

Taking their cue from Ronon who was behind Rodney, and grinning widely as he held one finger to his lips in a 'shush-ing' gesture, Teyla and John relaxed their pensive alert as they realized what was about to happen.

Ronon had recognized the subtly different flower as one popular on Sateda as a natural insect repellant. He had plucked and gathered a rather impressive assortment of the beneficial brightly hued flora after he'd resumed his usual position while the others had proceeded ahead of him through the denser growth.

They couldn't help but smile at the somewhat rediculous image of their larger, more rugged teammate approaching Dr. Rodney McKay with a veritable bouquet of delicate flowers.

"Oh, sure, let's all mock the genius' idea. It's all fun and games until someone gets a poison thorn in the..."

And at that moment Ronon chose to tap McKay on the shoulder with what was instantaneously, and loudly referred to as 'that goddamned bouqet of death' by Rodney as he stumbled and swatted at the petaled 'threat' reflexively, as one would at a kamikazi buzzing insect.

"Are you INSANE?" Have you lost you mind? That could be, could be...um... WHAAAT is everyone smiling about?"

"No thorns McKay."

" We used these on Sateda to keep the bugs away. I know how much you hate bugs."

"Oh, hah,hah...I think I'll take my chances with the bugs, flower child. You can keep your flower power to yourself!"

"Well, if you two are finished playing 'loves-me,loves-me-not', we can get going."

Sheppard grinned and Teyla rolled her smiling eyes as they continued once more as a team into the unknown.

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: _Whew! It's done! :o)_


End file.
